


Starfleet Matchmaking: Bones Edition

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader meets Bones on a blind date.





	Starfleet Matchmaking: Bones Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

You walked toward the Kelvin wall, torn between excitement and nerves at the prospect of meeting a possible date. The man was tall, but the scowl on his face seemed to indicate he was anything but pleased to be here. You checked your PADD and sure enough, he matched the picture in the profile you'd been sent--A Dr. Leonard McCoy. 

You were familiar with the famous CMO of the Enterprise, having heard much from those who'd worked under him (mostly complaints about his gruffness and extremely high standards). 

"What's wrong, Doctor?" You asked in a flirty tone as you sauntered up to him. "Someone put vinegar in your juice this morning?" 

His eyes grew wider as he took in your tall form heading toward him, but the scowl stayed.

"It's because I can't believe I agreed to do this. Relationships and I don't get along. Most of them act interested at first, then turn tail when they find I ain't all sunshine and roses."

You stifled a laugh. Well, he was certainly honest. Probably a friend had put him up to this, trying to change his bachelor ways. 

"I never would associate you with either of those things, Doctor. We don't have to do this if you don't want to, but it would be a shame to waste all that hard work they went through to match us up? I've heard you're a genius surgeon whose seen a lot of interesting stuff out there in space."

"If by interesting you mean new and exotic ways to die, you'd be right. Space is disease and danger, Lieutenant." 

"It can be, but I find it fascinating myself as a xenobiologist. We've found millions of different species since warp travel started and more are being studied every minute." 

He looked slightly less crabby.

"Xenobiology, you say? Ever had your hand about taken off by a carnivorous giant toothed flytrap? Those things are nasty. I had to practically reattach a poor ensign's hand after he got himself caught."

"Luckily, no," you smiled. "But I have been bitten by the giant Deneban beetle. That one packs a wallop. My hand was swollen for days." 

"I bet." He gave a sympathetic grimace. You couldn't help but notice the slight southern drawl and finely shaped jaw and decided he was worth a further conversation. He was certainly tall enough to fulfill your requirements, as well. 

"Whaddya say, Doc?" You went on boldly. "Want to get a bite to eat? Swap stories? I'm curious as to how a fine southern gentleman like yourself ended up so far from home."

"S'not a pretty story, by any means, but if you can put up with my crap, I'm all for gett in' sociable for a bit. Couldn't hurt. You don't look like a serial killer." 

"Thanks," you laughed. "I think. My name's Amy, by the way."

"And you can call me Leonard." 

 

You and your astronomer friend never regretted signing up for the matchmaking service--well, maybe a few brief moments when Leonard and Jim were being stubborn or reckless, but on the whole it was considered a great success. By the time the Enterprise left on her next five year mission, there was romance blossoming between the the two of you, as well as Jim and your friend.


End file.
